LAT: New Adventures - Home At Last
by Essansee
Summary: Episode one of a new series called Lady and the Tramp: New Adventures. Scamp and Angel are finally home with the family, but will they adjust? How will the family react to the pair's efforts? Please review! Now rated T for some light little reasons explained in upcoming chapters.
1. Ch 1 Homecoming

**Note: Hello all! Welcome to LAT: New Adventures. The name is likely to change. I'll consider ALL suggestions. This is a new series, set directly after the sequel to Lady and the Tramp 2. Each new story will coincide with the others I'll be writing in the series. Any ideas for new episodes are welcome! I hope everyone who reads my stories will enjoy reading as much as I do writing them. This story is called Home At Last. It's about Scamp and Angel trying to adjust back to life with a family after their time on the street. **

"Welcome to the family Angel!"

These words sent a pleasant chill through the puppy's cream colored fur as she relived the moment for the tenth time. Earlier that day, Angel had been a stray with no family and no home. Now she was grinning hugely as the six dogs of the Darling family crowded around her, welcoming her with open arms. She playfully shoved her best friend, Scamp, as he tugged and mouthed the beautiful ribbon Darling had carefully tied around her neck. Without Scamp, she would still be on the streets tonight.

"Now pups, remember, we don't roughhouse indoors."

The warm male voice cause Angel to stop in her tracks. She ducked her head guiltily at The Tramp, expecting to be scolded for breaking the rules. One huge floppy ear hung into her face, making her feel a bit silly as she gazed around it. Scamp dropped the ribbon and immediatly jumped to her defense.

"Pops, she doesn't know the rules yet. She just got here! I'll teach her... Rules, rules, rules!"

Angel then tried to stutter out an apology to the tall grey dog. "I-I'm sorry sir...I won't let it happen again-"

Tramp cut them off, a hint of laughter in his words. "Whoa kids. Slow down. It's okay. I'm not scolding anybody. Just take it outside next time."

Just then the older dog let go of a huge yawn and stretched luxuriously. "Tomorrow though. It's bedtime right now."

"Aw, Dad! Already?" Scamp whined, much to the amusement of Angel. When he noticed his friend rolling her eyes at him, he straighted himself up and cleared his throat. "I mean. Uh...Where will Angel sleep? She doesn't have a bed." Angel perked her ears in interest. _These dogs have their own beds?_ She suddenly felt left out. Of course, it wasn't anyone's fault. It wasn't like they were expecting the new arrival. Heck, she'd only been in the house for a few hours. Just long enough for her fur to dry from the bath she'd been given. Another voice snapped the puppy out of her wandering thoughts.

"It's alright. Jim Dear and Darling have a temporary solution."

Angel's eyes followed Lady, mother to Scamp and his sisters, as she came over to stand beside Tramp. The beautiful Cocker Spaniel nuzzled her mate before beckoning to the pups to follow. Tramp then woofed softly to the other pups. The humans had just gone upstairs to put their son, Junior, to bed and The Tramp didn't want to disturb them with a louder call.

"Annette, Collete, Danielle. Bedtime. C'mon girls."

The scruffy gray dog smiled proudly at his daughers as they joined the procession. All three were the spitting image of their mother. Angel had a brief thought that this was a bit odd. You wouldn't even be able to tell at a glance that they were his family. Now Scamp on the other hand... Scamp was Tramp made over. With this thought, the family turned the corner to their sleeping area. Angel tried not to be nervous when they stepped into the room. She looked around, taking in the space. Scamp leaned in close to explain to her.

"This is where we sleep at night. Spare room. Mom and dad share a bed, and so do my sisters. I have my own."

He stated this last bit proudly. Angel then dared to give in to her curiousity. "And where will I sleep?"

Scamp deflated. "Uh..."

Angel watched Annette, Collette, and Danielle snuffle around their bed, getting comfortable. They each let out a yawn, one after the other (Danielle's being the loudest) and started to curl up. Angel felt a nudge on her shoulder. She turned to see Lady's gentle face, looking even softer with the halo of brown fur that was her ears.

"Over here, dear."

Lady trotted gracefully across the tiled floor until she reached the other side of the room. There lay a pile of old blankets, arranged like a small nest, just right for a small dog. Lady smiled as Angel came behind her, with Scamp glued firmly to her heels.

"I hope it's comfortable enough, for now. Jim Dear and Darling should get you a real bed in a few days."

"Mom!"

Scamp blurted, interrupting his mother. _That's my Tenderfoot_. Angel thought, surpressing the urge to roll her eyes. Scamp continued. "Why's it all the way over here? Can't Angel sleep near all of us? I mean, it's not like she has fleas or anything. She's awfully clean." He wrinkled his nose, imagining the baths that followed their welcome home.

Lady shot a look at her son for cutting her off. "The humans feel that Angel would be shy and nervous with all of us so close."

Scamp dropped his eyes to avoid his mom's look. "Oh..." Angel held onto a sigh of relief. As much as she wanted to sleep near Scamp, she wasn't so sure about the rest of his family. She was feeling shy, come to think of it. This family was so kind to her! A tiny spark of hope flared in her chest. Maybe this was the real deal. A permanent family... Angel then watched as a protesting Scamp was nudged towards his bed by Lady. The mother turned to Angel with a kind smile on her face after she got Scamp moving.

"Sleep well Angel. And again, welcome to the family."

"Thank you Lady. Goodnight." Angel replies. Lady turns around again and heads to her bed, where Tramp greets her with a nuzzle as she settles down beside him. Angel then turns to her makeshift bed, where she begins to paw at the blankets in an attempt to make them more comfortable. The little cream colored Pomeranian mix turns a single circle, then nestles herself down to rest. She suddenly realizes that she didn't get a chance to tell Scamp goodnight. Immediately as the though passes through her mind, a soft, wiggly bundle of gray fur lands on her. She stifles a gasp of surprise. "Scamp!" She hisses, glancing across the room to where the adults were sleeping. "What are you doing, you idiot?" Despite her words, her fluffy tail starts to wag. She blushes in surprise when Scamp nuzzles into one of her big ears. He pulls back and looks at her with huge brown eyes.

"I just wanted to say goodnight. Don't eat me okay?"

Angel scoffs playfully. "Okay, okay. I won't..this time. But you really need to get back to bed, Tenderfoot. You're going to get us in trouble." The little dog rubs her head under Scamp's chin briefly. When he responds by brushing his muzzle over the top of her head, she takes the opportunity to push him out of her bed. The pair share a laugh. "Okay now seriously. Go to sleep Scamp." Angel whispers as she lies back down, head on her paws. Scamp sighs slightly, but Angel notices a mischevious spark in his eye.

"Fine. Goodnight Angel. Sleep well."

After the little gray puppy turns quietly to head back to his own sleeping place, Angel closes her eyes. Her fur was unusually warm. She slows her breathing, intent on calming her heart rate. Suddenly her ears prick.

_What the..._

It sounded like something was being dragged across the floor. Angel raises her head and tilts in to one side. The sight that awaited her caused a smile to break out across her face and she stifled a laugh. Scamp was slowly scooting his bed across the floor, being careful not to shove to fast or rough. This resulted in the bed barely making a sound as he pushed it towards Angel. Neither puppy spoke, even when he pushed his bed smack against Angel's blanket nest. He hops into the bed and stretches out with his chin resting over the edge, looking at Angel. She lay her own head back on her paws and sighed happily as she watched him while she recalled the day's events.

She was finally home.


	2. Ch 2 Absentminded

Scamp woke before anyone in the room. His eyelids fluttered open and he looked around slowly, before remembering the reason that he'd been sleeping in a different location.

The little dog opened his mouth in a wide yawn, pink tongue curling. He turned his head to look at a sleeping Angel, who had somehow wormed her way into his bed in the night. He felt his face flush a little under his fur . He glanced around to make sure that noone was awake, not quite ready for the questions this might dig up.

_"Angel." _He whispered, nudging her a bit with his nose_. "Angel, wake up."_

The pretty mixed breed stirred beside him and mumbled something unintelligable. Scamp nudged her again. She squeezed her eyes shut tight for a moment, then blinked them rapidly. She rolled over, looking as confused as Scamp had been. He sat up and looked down at her with a laugh. When she got a good focus on him, he noted how flustered she looked to be found where she was.

Scamp yawned again, then stood and stretched. He shook out his ruffled fur while Angel quickly rolled over and sat up beside him. The puppies glanced at each other briefly before a scuffle ensued, both trying to push the other out of the bed.

Scamp pushed his forehead against Angel's shoulder, causing her to tumble out of the bed. She regained her footing quickly and made a face, feigning a pout. Scamp tilted his head in silent questioning, while she belly crawled forward, eyes glistening sadly. He leaned out of the bed and twitched his nose. A smile appeared on Angel's face and she ducked under his chin and between his front legs, then stood up. Scamp's eyes flew open wide and he gasped. The startled young dog's paws flailed and he slid down off of Angel's back and onto the floor when she stood up.

Angel raised her head triumphantly. She grinned down at Scamp, who was looking up at her in a daze. He rolled over while Angel hopped neatly over him. She turned around, and with a quick wag of her tail and a playful smile, both puppies were scampering out of the room.

The moment they were out of hearing range of the sleeping dogs they had left behind, Angel let out a happy yip. Scamp, who was hot on her heels as they tore through the house, echoed her.

"I'm gonna get you!" He laughed, noting that he was following Angel straight to the doggie door.

"You sure about that Tenderf-" Angel was cut off when Scamp put on a burst of speed, causing both puppies to jam their way into the dog door at the same time as they leapt through. They both struggled for a moment before going limp with their legs dangling out either side. "Scaaamp!" Angel whined.

"What? I didn't know this would happen! Maybe you're a little fatter than I thought...Ow! Woman!" Scamp's teasing ended when Angel aimed a kick at the hind leg closest to hers. She rolled her eyes at his exclamation, but then began to giggle. Scamp joined her, until the both of them were having a laughing fit.

"O-o-okay Scamp. Scoot away from me as f-ar as you can." Angel panted, trying to sober. "Maybe if we both suck our breath in we can g-get out."

Scamp obeyed, and both puppies sucked in their bellies. Angel braced her front paws as best she could against the door and scrabbled with her back paws, pushing herself forward. Eventually, her small body began to slip free.

_"Oof!"_ With a small grunt, Angel was loose, flat on the back porch. Scamp let out the breath he'd been holding and hopped out after her. He looked down at his fallen friend with a big puppy grin. She glared back up at him. Scamp ignored the glare and leaned his head down to nuzzle his face into her fur.

He felt her tense a bit for a moment, as though shocked. After one quiet moment, her face moved to brush against his cheek. He shivered happily in the cool morning air, hardly noting even noting why. (The sun hadn't even come all the way over the horizon yet.) Angel looked at him when he shivered, eyes sparkling. He could stare into those eyes all day...he leaned in close, opening his mouth to speak and-

_THUD._

The young dogs jumped when they heard the sound.

"What on Earth was that?" Scamp muttered, tilting his head.

Angel didn't reply right away. When she did, she sounded as curious as Scamp. "No idea. It came from inside the yard though. Near the fence." The pretty little dog stood and began to hop down the porch steps into the yard. "Let's go check it out."

They headed out across the cold, dewy grass to investigate, fur brushing each others', only half consiously. The pair stopped when they saw it. Its pitch black skin had split, spilling its somewhat smelly contents all over the well manicured lawn.

"A garbage bag? I guess someone tossed it over the fence." Angel stated quizzically. She stepped forward to sniff it over carefully. Scamp followed her and did the same. He scented something deep in the trash that sent his stomach growling.

"Chicken." Angel echoed his thoughts. Without thinking, both puppies began to nose through the trash to find the smell. Life on the streets, however short, had pounded one message deep into the minds of every dog unfortunate enough to be granted such a lowly life. This was food.

Scamp's mouth watered when Angel began to tug the potential meal from the inner depths of the bag. He was so close to the meat now that he could practically taste it as the smell drifted across his open, panting mouth. He settled down in the trash to share it with Angel...

"Scamp! Angel! Jim! Come here!" He heard Darling's horrified voice, and closed his eyes tight.

_Uh oh..._


	3. Ch 3 Clean Up

Darling's mortified voice startled Angel. She cringed into the trash, feeling Scamp do the same beside her.

This was bad. They were going to make her leave! How could she have been so stupid? Angel mentally kicked herself. Jim Dear arrived on the scene at his wife's call. He shouted a few words that Angel was surprised to hear come from his mouth. The man stomped back and forth for a while, cursing and flailing his arms towards the mess the puppies had made.

"Jim Dear..." Darling soothed. "They don't know any better."

Jim Dear stopped his angry pacing and gestured harshly at Scamp.

"That one does! He hasn't changed a bit, Darling. Not one bit."

Darling placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed heavily and shook his head. Angel could still see the anger etched in the lines of his creased brow. She flicked one ear at the sound of Scamp's nervous laugh. Curiousity caught hold and she glanced his way. The Tramp was glaring down at his son. Annette, Collette, and Danielle were huddled behind him, wrinkling their perfect little noses in disgust.

Collette tsked and shook her head.

Annette tossed her head and prissed, "This was very unbecoming of you two. You and Angel are in so much trouble...I almost feel sorry for you, brother."

Daniel burst into a fit of giggles and simply said, "You stink!" Her sisters nodded their agreement.

Tramp opened his mouth to speak up, but Jim Dear beat him to it.

"Darling, can you call the police? I want them to know that someone is dumping trash into our yard. I'm going to give the puppies a bath. I'll be back out here to clean this...mess up later." Scamp let out a groan. Angel knew how much he hated baths. She wasn't too fond of them herself, but she had no room to object to what Jim wanted.

* * *

"Scamp! Hold still!" Jim Dear growled. Angel watched warily as the man and dog struggled with each other. Jim Dear was still in a bad mood, seeing as he had been trying to wash Scamp for a good fifteen minutes, in the process getting himself soaked. Plus he still had to clean up all that garbage. Angel winced at the thought. Everyone seemed more angry at Scamp than they were at her. She didn't feel this was fair. She'd been the first to go for the chicken! He'd only followed her lead. Angel made a silent vow to make up to him for this. Just then, a very wet Scamp ran around her, full circle.

"Come on Puppy. Your turn." Jim Dear called out softly. Angel reflected on this. Being called Puppy. The humans had yet to figure out what to call her, despite being called a 'little angel' when they'd met. She trotted into Jim's outstretched hands to be picked up for her bath. Scamp snickered under the table her tub was on.

"Oh you shut up." She barked under her breath. Jim Dear plunked her down into the cold water, which seeped into her thick fur and made her shiver. After the initial soaking, the bath went by rather quickly. She was shampooed, rinsed, and toweled off, then released to the waiting Scamp, who's fur had dried in spiky clumps. Angel thought he looked adorable.

"Come on, let's get out of here before he tries to wash off our wet dog smell!" Scamp yipped, bouncing around Angel. The sound of the door swinging open signaled to Angel without looking that Jim Dear had left to clean up the trash.

She shook off a nagging feeling of dread and bowled Scamp over when he began his sixth run around her. He let out a huff and looked up and Angel with wonder in his big eyes. He was genuinely surprised that Angel had him pinned to the ground. The feisty, playful urge to fight her best friend was replaced with a stronger desire. She looked down at him and laughed, and with a sudden burst of affection, licked his cheek softly.

Angel heard a small intake of breath from Scamp. She responded with another lick to his cheek, but stumbed off of him, landing on her tail, when she heard Tramp's voice, calling his son. Scamp ignored his father, much to Angel's surprised, rolling over and scooting close to Angel, muttering quietly to her.

"It's okay. He's in the other room."

The two shared a nuzzle. Scamp looked at Angel and wagged his little flag tail quickly. He cleared his throat, and started nervously, stumbling over his words.

"Angel...I. Uh..I wanted you to know I-

"Scamp! Do you hear me?" Tramp called again, still searching for his son.

The named puppy ducked his head and looked at Angel with a sigh.

"I gotta go to him. Angel. I..I..I reallylikeyou!" Scamp blurted the last part of his sentence as one word before taking off. Angel didn't even have time to respond. She knew what he wanted to say, and it sent her fluffy tail waving.

She flopped down on the floor with a happy sigh. The little dog began to drift off into a happy, daydreaming daze. Here she was, with a home, a family...and Scamp. She was jerked out of her thoughts when she heard a small laugh.

Angel raised her head and looked around. She spotted Annette, alone for the first time...ever? Sitting in the doorway that Scamp had run through moments before. Angel stared at Scamp's sister questioningly until she spoke. Her words sent a rush of heat through Angel's golden fur.

"I didn't know you were dating my brother."

* * *

Scamp bounded out of the room and away from Angel, feeling like he was on was so flustered, he didn't even notice Annette, who had been spying on him and Angel. He should have said it right there! That was his chance! The young gray dog snorted and shook his head to clear it. He found Tramp searching for him in the living room. The older dog and his identical son trotted towards each other on sight. Scamp decided to play innocent, knowing his father would likely want to talk about what had happened this morning. He gave Tramp a big cheesy grin and wiggled his tail. Tramp looked back down at him sternly until the pup averted his eyes.

Tramp's hard gaze softened, much like his voice when he finally spoke.

"Common, Whirlwind. We need to talk."

* * *

**And there's Chapter three! C'mon guys, lemme know what you think of my story. I would've updated sooner but I've been in the hospital and stuff...**

**I tried to get the personalities of all the characters right. And what's this? Looks like Scamp wants to say...the big L word? I wonder if Annette is okay with Angel and Scamp's relationship...why isn't she with her sisters? **

**And Tramp seems to be hunkering down for a big talk with his kid. **

**I'll answer any questions you readers have for me. Common. Questions? Concerns? Comments? Tell meee! **


	4. Ch 4 Little Talks

**Hello all! I'm happy to see that you guys are reading my story. Congrats for making it this far. Okay now. Listen up reviewers! I have a couple of things to say. First off, thank you. For everyone who took the time to comment on my story. Second...William. Honey. Asking me to make another chapter won't make the story go any faster. It takes me at least two days to complete one. But yes, I will make another chapter. Third, Disneydoglover, you have a good username to be reading this story. In response to your question, you'll have to wait and see what's in store for the sisters! This story mainly focuses on Angel and Scamp, but remember, this is a series. Annette, Collette, and Danielle will have their time in the spotlight. Keep reviewing, everyone! You're all awesome. I'm done talking now, here's chapter four. Enjoy!**

* * *

Angel opened her mouth and snapped it shut again. She was too embarrassed to say anything. Annette was just sitting there. Staring. It was almost like she didn't know what else to say without her sisters backing her up. Angel watched her tilt her head, first left, then right before finally speaking up.

"You looked happy." She stated simply. The little Pomeranian mix nodded and blushed even harder. After another moment of silence, Angel decided that this conversation was going nowhere.

"Where are your sisters?" She asked, attempting to change the subject.

Annette frowned, causing a crease to form on her brow. Angel couldn't help but think she actually looked a bit like her brother when she did that. That was a Scamp feature that Angel had come to notice recently. She wondered if the rest of the siblings shared this trait. Finally, the cocker spaniel cross spoke up.

"They're napping with Mom. I didn't feel like sleeping this early in the day." She sounded unsure of herself, Angel noted. As if she wasn't used to making decisions like this for herself.

"Your brother feels the same way." She tried to joke. "He woke me up practically before sunrise, wanting to go play!"

Annette laughed. "He's always been a wild thing, even when we were babies. Mom and Dad were always losing him, because he wandered off to hide in 'caves' and stuff under the furniture. He used to pretend he was a wolf." She then made a baby voice, pretending to be Scamp. 'Wolfs don't sleep at night!'

Angel ducked her head, trying to stifle a laugh while she spoke.

"Scamp? Oh yeah that sounds like him. When we were on the streets he kept telling everyone he wanted to be a 'wild dog'." Annette rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"His idea of being wild is having a stink that would knock out a hippo."

The two puppies laughed at this. Both were imagining Scamp as a wild animal. The images sent the girls into fits of giggles. After they had caught their breath, Annette looked at Angel.

"So what happened out there?"

Angel gave her new friend a puzzled look. "Out where?"

Annette rolled her eyes again. It was a good natured gesture. "Out_ there_! On the streets. After Scamp ran away. It must have been hard, if you guys are willing to eat garbage."

Angel winced at the last sentence, but began to tell Annette the story.

* * *

Scamp's ears drooped guiltily as he followed his father out of the living room. He was certain that some punishment was under way. He was only glad that Angel hadn't been called as well. Tramp stopped, just outside of the kitchen. He turned to look down at his son. He still wore that softened look on his face, almost like he felt sorry for the boy.

"I'm not going to punish you Scamp." He sighed upon seeing his son. "I just want you to know that what you did was wrong." The older dog nodded his head towards the door way. Voices drifted out of the space, a man and a woman, talking to each other. Jim Dear and Darling.

Scamp angled his ears and crept forward to listen. He heard Darling's voice first, soft and kind.

"Jim...they're puppies. They must have been half starved out there." Scamp's belly growled, as though responding to the woman's statement. He hadn't yet had anything to eat today.

A sigh from Jim Dear. "Darling. I know that. But here...in our home..." Jim trailed off, then tried another approach. "We have a lot of dogs, Darling. Imagine if they all broke the rules. What if that new puppy _makes_ them break the rules? She did it to Scamp. And he's bad enough on his own."

There was silence for a moment, then Darling answered him. Her voice was barely audible when she spoke. "We'll train her then. If things don't work out...we can take her to the shelter. Someone is bound to adopt her."

Scamp felt like the world was crashing down under his paws. _No no no! _He shot his father a horrified look. Tramp gazed down at his son sadly.

"It's your job to fix this."

Scamp tried to steady himself. He found that he was unable to utter a word in response, he only choked when he tried. He vaguely heard the humans in the kitchen change the subject to the new model of cars that had recently sprung up.

When the pup finally found his voice, he uttered a single word. "How..."

Tramp stood and began to walk, expecting his son to follow. The two dogs headed for the stairs. The older dog begain to climb, while the younger stumbled behind him, still unsteady on his legs, due to the shock he had recieved. Jim Dear and Darling kept all dogs! They wouldn't really make Angel leave...would they?

When they reached the top of the stairs, Tramp sat down, looking out the beautiful window at the world below. Scamp sat down beside him.

"Pops...I don't know what to do...what happened this morning, it was my fault!" He choked. "I should have stopped her, but I wasn't thinking, and-"

Tramp interrupted him. "What's done is done. All you can do now is show them that you're both reformed." Tramp got a faraway look in his eye. "I would know."

Curiousity blinked into the younger dog's eyes. He sat, looking up at his father. Tramp never talked about his past to his children. Scamp had only just learned of his father's history when he found his way onto the streets.

The Tramp continued to stare out the window, painfully silent. Right when Scamp began to think that it was going to stay this way, Tramp proved him wrong.

"It was before you and your sisters were born." He chuckled softly. "We actually found out that you four were on the way right after this happened. I was a stray, you know this already." He looked at his son for a moment, then back out the window. "There was a rat after Junior. He was only a little tike, no telling what that thing had planned for him..." Tramp trailed off in a growl, lost in his own memories. It was almost as if he was forgetting that he was talking to his son. "I had no business in this house. But Pidge couldn't deal with it on her own, she'd been tied...because of me. I had to help. I killed the rat, but the baby's room was destroyed in the fight. We knocked down the curtains...the dresser...and Junior's crib." Tramp and Scamp both winced identically at this. That was a big no. Tramp then turned to his son. "They were ready to kill me. I was being carted off to Death Row, until your mother showed Jim Dear and Darling what I had done. I escaped the pound by a hair's length."

Scamp wore a look of wonder on his face. "How'd she get you away? From the pound I mean."

Tramp chuckled softly. "You have to ask your Uncle Jock and Uncle Trusty about that one. Just remember what I said to you." He stood up with a little groan as he stretched out his legs. "You have to show the humans that you can do more good than harm in their house." With that, Tramp began to walk away, leaving Scamp to look out the window that had his father's attention.

The sight that awaited him brought a smile to his face. Darling had brought a chair out to do her knitting in the sunshine. His mother and sisters were lying in the grass outside, far below, piled comfortably at the woman's feet. Junior's small blonde head was nestled into Lady's side. All were fast asleep.


	5. Ch 5 Lunchtime

**Hey guys! Phew. Chapter five is done, finally. Sorry for the wait, I've been terribly busy. I'm planning on moving, like, a thousand miles away from my hometown and it takes up a lot of my time working things out. Just wanna say thank you to everyone who reviews, and I suppose you're enjoying the story if you made it this far! **

Annette's eyes were wide as Angel finished the tale.

"Wow...I had no idea it was that bad." She breathed. Angel made note of the fact that she didn't sound like the prissy little snob she sounded like when she was with her sisters. She sounded friendly and...real.

Angel sighed. "It's a hard life. You guys have it made here." _And so do I. _She thought happily. Annette tilted her head and echoed Angel's thoughts out loud.

"So do you. I'm glad you and Scamp met. Everything turned out for the better." She smiled. "I should head back to my sisters now. They'll be waking up soon and wondering where I am."

Angel had nearly forgotten at this point that Annette, Collette, and Danielle were inseperable. She nodded and said her goodbye. "Okay Annette. It was nice meeting you. And talking and stuff." Her fluffy tail wagged in a friendly way.

Annette returned the gesture. "Same to you! We should hang out sometime. This was fun." She turned to trot off with Angel calling after her.

"Bye! See you later."

Not two seconds later, Angel found herself tackled to the ground.

"Scamp!" She yipped, happy to see him return. Even if he had bowled her over. Even if she was on her back under him. He was waving his little stump-tail rapidly and whining, with his face buried into her long fur. "You okay Tenderfoot?" She asked, suddenly concerned. She wiggled away enough to nudge his face into sight with her muzzle.

Scamp looked into her light, gray colored eyes and sucked in a deep breath. His own eyes sparkled with a look Angel had seen many times before when they were focused on her. She felt a little shy right then. The gray puppy ducked his head back down into her fur and mumbled something, almost unintelligable.

Angel perked her ears instantly. Had she heard him right? "What did you say?" She squeaked, trying to find her voice.

Scamp mumbled a little louder. "I love you."

Angel's heartbeat picked up instantly. She wondered if Scamp's ears could detect the sound she was sure it was making. A slow smile appeared on her astonished face as she leaned in close to Scamp's ear and nuzzled it, whispering as best she could with her shaky voice.

"I love you too."

_Wow..that happened fast! _Angel thought giddily while she and Scamp shared a long nuzzle. It was totally unexpected to Angel that Scamp would return with enough courage to say such. And she to say it back!

Scamp pulled away with a wide puppy-like grin on his muzzle.

"Let's go somewhere. Just you and me." Angel hesitated, causing Scamp to tilt his head curiously. "What's the matter?"

"We don't want to get in more trouble." Angel cautioned. Scamp snorted.

"I think it'd be best if we stayed out of everyone's hair for a few hours." He stood and bounced a few steps away, then crouched down, waving his rump in the air playfully. "C'mon Angel! Let's go have some fun." Angel thought he might be hiding something behind that happy face. She quickly brushed the feeling away and stood to follow him.

"Okay...but let's not stay out for too long okay? And we should eat something first! I'm starving." This was the truth. Neither of the pups had eaten anything yet.

"Okay." Scamp huffed. He sounded eager to be off, and a little...nervous?" Hm. "Food's in the kitchen." Yes. Definitly nervous there. Angel shot her best friend a questioning look. He ignored it and started for the kitchen. Angel noted how he was dragging his paws all the way there.

_What on earth..._

Scamp was freaking out. He knew that she could see it. What if the humans were still in the kitchen? What could he possibly say to her to make it okay if she found out? He knew that it would break her heart if she discovered how much danger her position in the family was in. He loved her too much to let that happen. He would never let the family take her to the pound. But still...the idea was still in their heads.

Scamp took a deep breath when he and Angel finally made it to the kitchen. _Moment of truth! _Angel was still eyeing him funny as they stepped around the doorway. He could see a mixture of emotions in her beautiful features. Love, confusion, curiousity... Scamp turned his focus to the empty dining room table, then took a quick scan of the room. It was empty. He relaxed instantly.

His big ears swiveled back to Angel. Her stomach was growling. No wonder! It was already nearly noon. She looked a bit embarrassed when she saw that he'd noticed. Scamp decided not to acknowledge or tease her about it. He just nodded towards the row of bowls lined up along the far wall.

The pair trotted over to inspect the contents of the bowls. Scamp wrinkled his nose at the wet, brown mush. Even after spending time on the streets with virtually nothing to eat, he still found that smell somewhat repulsive.

"Not quite as apetizing as chicken a la garbage is it Tenderfoot?" Angel laughed.

Scamp nudged her playfully. "Why don't you try it and find out?"

Angel pushed him in response, sending one of his paws splatting into the bowl nearest to him.

"Hey! Look what you did!" He growled, faking an angry voice. He stretched out his dripping paw and wiped it across her muzzle, eliciting a gasp of surprise. Angel dipped her own paw into one of the bowls and grinned wickedly. Scamp began to back up, only to find that his rear paw was now in another gooey mess of dog food.

As soon as he turned to inspect his paw, he felt something wet slide down his cheek.

"Oh it's _on!_" He barked. "Eat SLOP!"

"Oh I will." Angel said, tackling Scamp and licking his face all over. The gray puppy wailed his protest to the world.

"Stop! Angel come on that tickles! This is not what I meant!"

Finally, the puppies fell away from each other, laughing and trying to catch their breath.

Scamp looked around at the mess he and Angel had made. There were pawprints smeared everywhere, and both puppies had clumps of food in their fur.

He stood up and began licking the food from the floor. Angel tilted her head and watched him.

"What are you doing?"

He glanced up at her breifly to reply, then resumed his licking. "Cleaning up." With this, Angel joined him, until the floor was as spotless as it had been when the pair arrived.

"You know, this isn't so bad." Angel commented after they finished. Scamp had to admit she was right. Even though the stuff stunk to high heaven, it tasted okay.

Angel stood and sighed. "And now we need another bath." Scamp groaned loudly.

"I am _not _doing that twice in one day!"

Angel laughed. "You will if me or Jim Dear has anything to do about it!"

"You? What are you gonna do?" Scamp said warily, locking eyes with Angel, who just smiled mischeviously.

"Well. I could either tell Jim Dear. Or I could get you washed myself."

With this Scamp took off, Angel hot on his heels.


	6. Ch 6 Chase

"Get back here Scamp!" Angel barked as she raced after the wayward Scamp.

"No way!" Scamp called over his shoulder after he ducked through the dog door. Angel was right behind him, leaving the little door swinging wildly in their midst. Both puppies tore down the porch steps and through the yard, past Darling, Junior, and Scamp's mother and sisters, who were waking up from their nap.

"Scamp!" Lady said, startled.

Scamp stopped dead in his tracks, causing Angel to ram into his backside.

"Unf!" The pair tumbled down in the grass. Scamp immediatley wiggled away from Angel, who was trying to get a better grip on the puppy she'd just caught hold of.

"Yes mom?" Scamp answered innocently, all the while still battling Angel.

"What's happened to you two?" Lady asked, noting the pair's filthy state.

"Uh. Accident. Explain later. Gotta go." Scamp bolted. Again.

Angel took off after him once more, calling back, "Don't worry! I've got him!"

Angel followed Scamp across the well kept, grassy yard, until they made it to the fence, where Scamp stopped. Angel could see instantly why he'd stopped. Jim had fixed the broken slot.

Scamp turned around and backed against the wooden fence. Angel advanced on him.

"Uh...Angel...I don't know what you're going to do but could we really think this through? I swear I'll make it up to you if you don't put me anywhere near a bath...

Angel shook her head and grinned. "End of the line Tenderfoot. You can't sweet talk your way out of this one."

Scamp gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen. Angel blinked quickly. _Not gonna work! _He dropped down on his belly and whined, crawling towards her.

"But...Angel..." He whimpered, edging forward until he was close enough to nudge her feet with his nose.

The little Pomeranian mix melted. She opened her mouth to speak, but Scamp was off like a flash before she could say a word. The feeling died into an indignant one. She laughed at how gullible she was. Putty in his paws. But she had a plan.

"Scamp!" She called out, running the way he'd gone.

She found him moments later at the gate, which was miraculously wide open.

_Perfect._

Angel had a plan. She wasn't sure if Scamp knew or not, but it was beginning to look like he didn't have a clue.

She tossed up her head to give a little bark in his direction.

"Stop running Scamp and I promise this will be as painless as possible!"

Scamp glanced backwards for a split second, and Angel saw how wide his eyes were. _He really doesn't like baths!_

The pair darted out across the cobblestone streets, dodging honking cars with people shouting out of the windows. Angel scooted out of the path of a wide tire just as it brushed her fur. She laughed out loud at the thrill it gave her. Having a home and family was all she ever dreamed of, but that didn't mean it wasn't still fun to have a little action!

Angel and Scamp continued their chase through a nearby row of houses, thumping up and down porch steps in Scamp's effort to lose his tag along. Angel could hear her own heart pounding in her ears, barely muffling the sound of her deep, panting breaths. She could hear Scamp's in front of her. Both were beginning to tire.

Finally, the houses ended, and the pair found themselves running for the park. Angel grinned to herself when a spotted the wide expanse of water. She'd led Scamp straight to the lake.

"End of the road Scamp." She panted as they slowed down. Scamp turned around to face Angel.

"The lake? Your 'one way to take a bath'?" He teased. Angel nodded and started walking forwards. Scamp, oblivious to her plot, began to retreat, one step at a time closer to the lake behind him while they talked.

"Oh yes. The lake. I got you here, and now I am going to drag you in." Angel said cheerfully.

"Oh...no. I am not going in this lake. It's so wet and cold. And...wet."

Scamp tilted his head when Angel stopped walking. She ignored the quizzical gesture and took to studying the clouds overhead. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Scamp was still on edge. It was time.

Angel lunged for Scamp. He yiped and jumped backwards, landing with a splash in the shallow edge of the lake. Angel laughed triumphantly. He hadn't noticed how close to the water she'd brought him in the midst of their talking.

Scamp's mouth was dropped open in shock. He was staring at Angel with a look of pure wonder. "Wha-how did you..." He trailed off, knowing he'd been duped.

Angel just smiled.

"Talent."

Scamp shook his head slowly.

"Angel...you are..in so much trouble!" Angel heard the last part of the sentence underwater. Scamp grabbed the golden puppy in his paws and dragged her into the lake. She popped up after a second, spluttering and doggie paddling, with her fluffy fur plastered to the sides of her face.

Now it was Scamp's turn to laugh.

"You look so funny!" He giggles, slapping a paw down onto the water to splash her.

Angel dragged herself into shallow water and glared playfully at Scamp.

"You shouldn't have done that!" She says when Scamp splashes her again.

He wags his tail and grins wide.

"Revenge. Can you blame me?"

Angel rolls her eyes and shoves Scamp hard, sending him tumbling down in the water. The puppies laugh and Scamp stands up, while Angel crouches down in a puppy bow, giving Scamp a 'catch me if you can' look before both dogs take off splashing down the shoreline in a game of chase.

Neither puppies noticed the large black doberman, lying some distance away among the reeds. He was glaring at the happy couple with a look of murder in his eyes.


End file.
